Ask away!
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: The undertale characters (and a special AU) is here to answer any questions you all may have, and more than willing to do anything you ask them to do . Just review.
1. Ask us!

**So, while working on multiple stories and my own Au currently, I, blue, have decided on making a small ask fiction for you all~. Of course this isn't for me. No, no, no, I've captured six characters from Undertale and dragged in a very special AU character, one none of you heard of~. They are currently fighting for space in the closet right now.**

 **How this is going to work is you guys, the readers, can leave a review telling these characters to do something, ask questions, or request for more characters. Just... Let's avoid re-enacting undertail scenes...**

 **But now, let them all out of the closet. *opens door***

 ***** Alphys, Frisk, Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel and two sans fall out*

Undyne: FREEDOM!

Alphys: *picks up glasses* O-oh dear...

Papyrus: *Lifts up Frisk* HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

female Frisk: *nods* Yeah, I'm fine.

Sans: Don't worry Paps. *holds up hanger* They're _hanging_ in there.

Papyrus: *drops Frisk* OH. MY. GOD.

R Sans: *casually steps out* *stuffs hands in pockets, looking for something*

Asriel: Um... Where are we...?

 **Welcome to your new home fellas~. Just for a while. Now, you heard the rules through the door, right?**

Frisk: Uh... Actually... Undyne was shouting the whole time... So no...

 ***Sigh* Alright, alright, pretty much, you see these small question boxes pop up, you answer em. You see people telling you to do things, you obey no matter what.**

Undyne: And if we don't...? What are you going to do to us? Beat us all like tomatoes until we cry out for you to stop? HAHAHA. Just try it! *fist pump* I'd beat you to a pulp! You can't make my friends do things we don't want to!

 **Well I'm sorry but afraid none of you have a choice. As long as your here I can somewhat stop you guys from using your magic. You can't attack me, Sans can't teleport anywhere outside of the building, and my HP can't hit 0. I took away all electronics and none of you are able to leave at all so this is the only way to entertain yourselves... Oh, and if you tried to attack me, I** **will** **destroy you. You can never hurt the author of a story. :3**

Undyne: ... I'll fight you later...

Sans: *drinking ketchup*

Frisk: Why would they ask questions...?

 **Well, I'm pretty sure they are all VERY curious about you guys. They aren't really hostile.. I don't think they will be. They are just nice and curious readers.**

Papyrus: AH! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ANSWER THEM AS BEST I CAN TO SETTLE TO BOXES' CURIOSITY!

RT Sans: I'm relatively alright with it. Never had a clue about anything anyway. *shrug*

Alphys: U-um excuse me... W-who are you...?

RT Sans: Hm? Oh, don't mind me. All I igauna do is have some fun. *winks*

Sans/frisk: *Snickers*

Papyrus: OH MY GOD. HE LIKES PUNS TOO!?

RT Sans: Come on Papyrus. I'm tickling your punny bone.

 **ANYWAYS, ask away!**


	2. Hot dogs and Ton Ton

Sans: So other than the clothes, what's the difference...?

RT sans: Well, if talking about appearance, guess not much. *Shrugs* Just really torn up clothes, missing slipper and a crack in the back of my hand. Also flickering eye light... And I bleed more...

Sans: Okay... But... How did you end up in such rough shape...? Looks like you've been through hell and back bud..

RT sans: In a way... I uh, guess I have... But hey, nothing gets _under my skin_ anymore.

Sans: Pal, I can tell you're still troubled. Guess you can say I see _right through_ you.

 **STAY STILL!**

Undyne: NGAAAAAAH.

 **STOP IT! ):V JUST LET THEM FINISH YOU OFF!**

Alphys: U-undyne.. Uh P-please stop y-yelling...

Undyne: I CAN'T HELP IT! Those two _bone_ heads-

RT Sans: eyy

Undyne: - Think they can beat me in this contest! It makes me more and more determined to beat them!

Papyrus: UGH... AND I THOUGHT GRILLBY'S FOOD WAS GREASY... BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH GREASY FOOD?

Sans: Come on Pap, it's just a bit.

Papyrus: YOU KNOW I HATE GREASE... I CAN'T STAND HAVING 29 HOTDOGS ON MY HEAD...

Frisk: *Having been in this situation before assures your victory. It fills you with DETERMINATION.

 **Okay, last hot dog! Everyone in the room now how 29 hotdogs on their heads! Whoever is left with hot dogs on their head wins!**

Alphys: I-It shouldn't be too hard a-as long as w-we stay uh, st-still...

 **No Alphy, that's cheating! ):V Walk around! ... Please...? -;**

Papyrus: *slowly and carefully, (yet with expected grace) stands up* *hotdogs stay on*

Frisk: *stands with all hotdogs balancing perfectly*

Undyne: *shoots up* *stumbles around while giant stack of hotdogs slip around* *moves from one side of the room to the other to keep balance*

Alphys: *nervously stands up*

Sans: ... *Tilts head to the side and lets all hotdogs slide off* I forfeit.

Undyne: *Slips on one of the hotdogs and fall over* NG-

RT Sans: *grins and tilts head forward, letting large stack of hotdogs fall onto him and form a pile* Whoops~.

Sans: ! *falls backwards*

Papyrus: SANS! *Rushes over, few hotdogs falling off and some managing to stay on* *lifts up Sans from pile* BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'RE ALL COVERED IN GREASE NOW!

Sans: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. ... Heh... You're pretty _warm_ -hearted to throw away the contest to make sure I'm fine.

Papyrus: BUT OF COURSE! I-... *Drops Sans* OH MY GOD... I JUST REALIZED THAT WAS A PUN...

 **Welp... The contest has been on for about twenty seconds and we are already down to our last two contestants...**

Papyrus: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I STILL HAVE SOME HOT DOGS ON MY HEAD!

Frisk: Papyrus, you're supposed to have all hotdogs on your head... Not just some.

Papyrus: ... WHAT...?

Frisk: *gently pats Papyrus' back*

Undyne: Argh... I lost... My pride has been thrown away... No matter! Alphys! Come on and win! You can do it! As long as you put in MAXIMUM EFFORT you can do it!

Alphys: U-uh- Undyne! ... O-okay! *slowly steps towards Frisk*

Frisk: *walks normally towards Alphys* Hi Alphys~. May the best monster win.

Alphys: U-uh Yeah... You too...

 **Anyway, let's continue on.. This one was pretty short so we can get another question or demand. *pulls up textbox* hm... Oh.. This one is more of an invite... Well, a few... hm... I don't want to introduce a whole LOT of characters in one chapter so I'll just include the first one and add another character later... I'll be back soon lovelies~ *poofs***

Papyrus: *all hot dogs are off* NOW, SECOND BROTHER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SANS?

RT Sans: Hmm... Well... *shrugs* Felt like it? No need to look so _chilled to the bone_ , it's just clothes.

Papyrus: OH MY GOD... SECOND BRO-

RT Sans: I'm not your brother Papyrus. I'm your friend. Just... Call me Reset for now, all right? Or friend.

Papyrus: OH... BUT... AREN'T I YOUR BROTHER? ... WHERE DID YOU COME FROM ANYWAY?

Sans: He's an AU me bro.

Papyrus: AU? WHAT'S THAT?

Sans: Pretty much another version of me. He comes from another world different than our's.

RT Sans/Papyrus: Oh.

Sans: Don't tell me you didn't know other me. Why else do you think there'd be another you?

RT Sans: Sorry, but where I come from... Crazy things are happening all the time, so i just sort of played it off I guess?

 ***POOF***

Alphys: A-AH! *jumps and hot dogs fall off* O-Oh dear! Oh my..!

Frisk: *Throws fists in air in victory, hot dogs falling off at almost the same time*

 **Okay everyone! I brought in another monster! Say hello to Mettaton!**

Papyrus: OH! HELLO THERE METTATON!

Sans: Sup.

Undyne: Yo! Mettaton! You just saw Alphys win, right!?

Frisk: Ton Ton! *Runs to and hugs them*

Mettaton: Yes, Hello darlings!

RT Sans: Mettaton, huh...? *scoots away with slight glare*

 **Okay! Ready for some more questions and demands~!**


	3. Shipping, Blooky

**OKAY! So, looks like we got one for you Frisky~! Actually it was the first question but I kinda... Didn't see it somehow...? I got a few there but now I dug it out for you all to answer! Looks like you're shipped with a LOT of pals... And I agree with this person, now let's see here...**

 _Frisk, I am going to tell you ALL the characters you are shipped with. Tell me your reaction:_ _The pun loving, gaurdian skeleton: Sans (my ship)_ _Goat brother: Asriel (My friend's ship)_ _The man who speaks in hands: Gaster_ _Goat dad: Asgore_ _The innocent cinnamon bun: Papyrus_ _Your alter-ego: Chara._ _Also, do you like Sans romantically?_

 _Frisk_ : W-why am...? W-why do...?! *Blushing fiercely* Why do people ship me with so many people?! Um- okay... First off is Sans... Um, which Sans..?

 _Sans/RT Sans_ : ... *Look at each other* ... *Points at himself/Original Sans*

 _Frisk_ : Oh... Well... Uh... He... Okay... I like him. He's an amazing friend. He seemed really nice when I first met him. Really... Welcoming. He also has a great sense of humor, even his puns are enough to make me burst out laughing! He tickles my _funny bone_ all the time! He is really kind to most people and doesn't seem to judge when he first meets people... With Papyrus, the two are just insanely cute together! Their brotherly love is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen! He was one of the first monsters I've met underground and I never felt as though I'm in danger when I'm around him. Actually I've felt rather safe around Sans. He's just... I can't describe him. Sans is nice, kind, a bit mysterious still, he's funny... *Blushing* O-Oh! But to answer the question I feel... Again, I like Sans. If we had to go and be in a relationship, I would be... Okay with that.

 _Sans_ : *Smiles... Or not. Hard to tell*

 _RT Sans_ : *Raises eyeridges and elbows Sans's arm suggestively*

 _Undyne/Alphys_ : *Squealing quietly about their ship in the background*

 **Okay, and what about Goat brother?**

 _Frisk_ : Asriel...?

 _Asriel_ : *Just smiles happily and patiently*

 _Frisk_ : Asriel... I know I said Sans is nice but Asriel is probably THE nicest monster I met in the underground... Well, a tie between him and Papyrus. I still remember wanting to just pick him up and bring him out of the underground with us.. He has been sort of quiet since we all came to this place but I've seen him at least smile so I'm glad. I just wish that I could make him Happy for whenever he has to turn back to Flowey... I wish he could stay like this... As for what I think of the ship between us... I don't see him as a romantic partner or anything. I see Asriel as more of a friend or younger brother even. Besides, I personally ship him with someone else... Oh, and sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear Asriel.

 _Asriel_ : It's okay Frisk! It's how you feel so I won't argue! *Smiles warmly*

 **The man who speaks with hands! Gaster!**

 _Frisk_ : And Gaster...? I never met him. I sometimes hear Sans muttering about him to himself... Yeah, that's right Sans, I hear you.

 _Sans_ : ...

 _RT Sans_ : ... Psst... *Whispers to Sans* Who's Gaster...?

 _Frisk_ : And the way Sans sounds when talking to himself about him... I'm not sure if Gaster is as nice as everyone here... But I won't shoot down the idea of us being a thing. I mean, I don't know him so I shouldn't judge, right?

 **Our lovely cinnamon bun papyroo?**

 _Frisk_ : Papyrus...? Well, he's my best friend! Papyrus is awesome! I'm so glad that I have such a cool friend, and great friend like him! He makes such g-great spaghetti and he is always there to cheer for me and support me! He puts in all of his effort into everything he can, whether it's making spaghetti or capturing humans! If you want to think of us as romantically... Then uh, we HAVE been on a date before. ... Though we friendzoned each other during it... So hopefully I'd like to keep it this way. Just have a cool, awesome, amazing best friend. *Hug's Papyrus*

 _Everyone_ : Awwwww...

 _Papyrus_ : *Sniffle* ... *Sniff* YOU MEAN IT HUMAN...?

 _Frisk_ : *Nods*

 _Papyrus_ : ... *Orange tear falls down cheekbone* *lifts up and hugs Frisk* WOWIE HUMAN! YOU TRULY ARE A GREAT FRIEND! MAYBE AS GREAT AS I! NOT GREATER OF COURSE! I'M SO FLATTERED TO HAVE RECIEVED SO MANY COMPLIMENTS! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND TOO! *Hugs tighter*

 _Everyone and probably you too_ : AWWWWWWWwwwwwwwww...

 **AND Now... Goat dad. Going a bit out of order but I was super interested in Papyroo.**

 _Papyrus_ : *Lifts and carries Frisk in his arms*

 _Frisk_ : Asgore, huh...? Well Asgore is nice, but he's more of a father than anything else. Also I'm REALLY hoping for him to get with Toriel. That's my OTP... ... Well, kind of tied. Either Asgore and Toriel or Alphys and Undyne... Those are my two tied otps. Next up is Chara, right...? I... I had a small experience with her... I... I hate to admit it but I got curious. Although I didn't make it past Papyrus, I _had_ to spare him and I started all over again from the guilt... She... Wanted me to kill. She wanted me to kill and kill...

 _RT Sans_ : *stiffens* *Eyelights fade to black* ...

 _Frisk_ : And kill and kill... And I had to say no to that. I couldn't agree to do that. No, never... I.. I have a few nightmares from that experience still. So I don't approve of it. I... Don't like her... I don't feel like I could like her in THAT way.

 _Sans_ : No body here likes the demon I bet...

 _Papyrus_ : *Nods* I, PAPYRUS, HAVE TO AGREE. SHE COULD CHANGE BUT AS IT SOUNDS RIGHT NOW... SHE DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A NICE PERSON AT THE MOMENT... MORE OF A REASON TO FIND HER! SURELY I CAN BEFRIEND HER AND DO SOMETHING NO ONE ELSE HAS! ... PROBABLY NO ONE ELSE...

 _Alphys_ : S-she sounds k-kind of um, uh, s-scary actually...

 _Undyne_ : Wanted to kill...? I'll beat her up if I see her!

 _Asriel_ : ... Chara isn't bad... Not the one I knew... Still... She hasn't seemed like herself for a long time...

 _Sans_ : ... Hey Frisk...?

 _Frisk_ : ..?

 _Sans_ : ... What you did back there... Even if it was a long time ago... *Closes eye sockets* I respect that. Just wanted to remind you.

 _Frisk_ : O-Oh... No problem. Just, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him so don't worry..

 _RT sans_ : *Stands up* I uh... I'm going to sit out for a while... Kay..?

 _Asriel_ : S-sans..? O-Or reset...? Are you okay? What's wr-

 _Sans_ : Take your time pal. See ya later.

 _RT Sans_ : *leaves*

 _Frisk_ : Uh... What?

 **Don't worry about it. Just answer the last question.**

 _Frisk_ : Oh, there's more? Alright, well, what is it again?

 **... *leans in* ... Do you like Sans romantically~~~~~~~~~?**

 _Frisk_ : W-wha?

 **Do. You?**

 _Frisk_ : I.. Well, I said I wouldn't mind.

 **Yes or no question Frisky.**

 _Mettaton_ : Frisk, darling, you MUST have a crush on him. The way you described him completely shows everyone in the room, and our beautiful audience that you love him dearly!

 _Frisk_ : B-but...!

 **I'll leave for a bit to drag in another character... Oh, and also, no I did not FORGET any characters. I just know people will CERTAINLY ask questions about the ones I had pulled in, and well, I shouldn't pull in characters if there aren't going to be any questions for them. I'll be back soon~ *poof***

 _Mettaton_ : Dear, it's quite obvious. You find his ridiculous puns to be funny somehow, you think he's nice and kind, one of the first monsters to welcome you, you feel safe around him, and you called him cute! Well, as well as Papyrus but everyone thinks he's cute.

 _Frisk_ : B-but... Who WOULDN'T think he's cute! Look at him now!

 _Sans_ : *Pulling hood over blushing blue face*

 _Mettaton_ : ... Touche..

 _Asriel_ : But what about that date...? At Grillby's...?

 _Frisk_ : That wasn't a date! It was just hanging out! ... And how do you know ab-

 _Asriel_ : Flowey stalked you.

 _Papyrus_ : HUMAN... ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER? IT'S FINE. I DID TELL YOU THAT I WOULD HELP YOU GET SECOND BEST HUMAN.

 _Frisk_ : Guys...

 _Alphys_ : G-guys.. D-don't try to uh, push it... S-sorry if that was um, rude... It's be-better just to let it... Happen...? You know...?

Undyne: No! They should just confess already! Make them kiss!

 _sans_ : I uh. don't got lips undyne.

 ***poof* *tosses napstablook into the air***

 **READY FOR YOUR QUESTIONS!**


	4. Dogs and RT Sans

**Alright! Don't worry guys, I WILL answer all reviews whether I like them or not! I just found there to be multiple questions about RT Sans so I've decided to make a chapter mainly dedicated to him! DO. NOT. WORRY. The other's are still here so it's not just going to be questions and him. This will be a long chapter since I want to get it all covered. And I only got 20 minutes to starting now to write and have him answer it all. Just give me a moment, I'll go get him. After last chapter he went over to his room so I'll be back in a moment! *Poof***

*textbox floats down*

 _Guest:_ _*Puts Lesser Dog ans the Annoying Dog in the room.* Everyone must pet Lesser Dog 100 times._

 _Frisk:_ Oh! Hey! It's the dog again!

 _Alphys_ : W-what...? A dog...? L-Lesser dog, right..? I'm.. Finally ge-getting to meet a dog..?

 _Undyne_ : What?! Haven't you seen a dog before?

 _Alphys_ : N-No! I... The cl-closest I uh, got was... H-Having a friend of mine b-bring a few who have fallen down... They weren't al-live and I n-never met the uh, dogs who they were related to... Because of th-their fur they don't co-come to hotland often...

 _Papyrus_ : ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THEM ALPHYS IS THAT THEY ARE SMALL RASCALS THAT STEAL SPECIAL ATTACKS! THEY ARE ANNOYING SMALL BALLS OF FLUFF WHO RUN AROUND IN SNOW WITH THEIR WET GROSS TONGUES STICKING OUT AND LETTING OUT LOUD MEANINGLESS BARKS!

 _Alphys_ : O-Oh... Really...?

 _Mettaton_ : Only sometimes dear. Mostly they are adorable small companions who either want to cuddle or play twenty-four seven! Sure, they are messy, that much is true but they can be another monster's best friend!

 _Frisk_ : Oh, you guys say that too...

 _Asriel_ : Actually I really like dogs...! There used to be one back when I was alive! Chara and I would play around with it all the time!

 _Papyrus_ : UGH... I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ALL LIKE THEM! THEY ARE JUST TROUBLE! AT LEAST YOU AGREE WITH ME, RIGHT SANS?

*silence*

 _Papyrus_ : ... SANS...? ! SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

*sans pets the lesser dog constantly, the dog's neck growing with each pet, stretching over the couch at this point*

 _Sans_ : What? Petting it.

 _Frisk_ : *pets too*

 _Papyrus_ : BROTHER! STOP GIVING IT LOVE AND AFFECTION! IT'LL JUST TRICK YOU AFTER!

 _Sans_ : *continues petting* Sorry bro. It's im _paw_ sible for me to stop now.

 _Papyrus_ : OH MY GOD.

*Asriel starts petting too*

 _Napstablook_ : *floats towards* oooooh... Mind if I pet too...?

 _Frisk_ : Oh, of course!

 _Napstablook_ : ... *gently pets* ... *smiles slightly*

 _Undyne_ : Alphys! Why not try to get in on it?

 _Alphys_ : U-uh really...? W-what am I... How am I supposed to pet it...? The side of it's neck or it's p-paw... O-Or...

 _Mettaton_ : Alphys dear, it is not as complicated as your projects. Simply put your hand on it's head and move it up and down.

 _Alphys_ : O-okay... *pets lesser dog's head gently*

 _Papyrus_ : ... *grumbles* ... *looks down at sleeping annoying dog that noms on bone.* ... *Slowly crouches down and starts petting annoying dog's back* ,... JUST GIVE ME MY BONE BACK LATER, OKAY...?

*Hour later* 

**OKAY! AND BACK!**

 _RT sans_ : *Wiping something away from eyesocket*

 **And now we are ready to annnnnnnnnnnohmygod. WHAT HAPPENED?!**

*Everyone is trapped in a web of a white fluffy neck*

 _Sans_ : Yo.

 _Papyrus_ : AAAAAAARGH! I LET IT TRICK ME! SEE WHAT I MEAN?!

 _Alphys_ : *stuck right next to undyne* U-Undyne!

 _Undyne_ : NGAAAH! FIGHT ME LIKE A MONSTER YOU CRAZY MUTT!

 _Mettaton_ : This is why... I prefer cats...

 **... Okay welp... Just take a seat and answer questions please reset...?**

 _RT Sans_ : *Sweats lightly and eye sockets empty* U-Uh... O-Okay... Just... Going to sit on this uh.. Patch of ground... *sits in spot*

 _No Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore, or Toriel.. That's like nothing bro, but first, WHO IS RT SANS_

 **Hey! I'm not gonna add a bunch of characters at once, remember that! But again, they wanna know who you are Reset.**

 _RT sans_ : Oh... Who I am...? Honestly... *rubs back of skull nervously* I'm uh... Sans? That's about it..? I just sort of... Woke up, you know? And this monster... Plant thing started rattling off about resets and snowdin and all of that... All I can really tell without angering blue here. She said she would get angry if I spoiled anything...

 **Yes. Yes I will. Next!**

 _Iambehindyou123:_ _((I'm going to guess he's from Reapertale?))_ _Everyone: What's your favorite song, and you can say why if you want to. :)_

 **Nope! He's my own creation~! You'll see soon enough! he's not reaper tale though! Oh, and don't worry, I'll probably have them answer the second part of the question next chapter. Right now... The lesser dog is kind of.. Well...**

 _RT Sans_ : SuFURcating them?

 **Yes! Oh, HE Can answer the second part of your question right now! Reset? Favorite song?**

 _RT Sans_ : Uh... Gotta go with "september" by the living tombstone. Mainly the kenetic version. It brings bad memories sometimes but... Whatever. I know it talks about ponies for some reason... kind of weird since I haven't seen ONE pony like monster so far... So just replace it with everybody instead of everypony and there you go, suits~!

 _Icepatch_ _Who is RT sans? What AU is he from? Also why would you kidnap them that's so rude! By the way, I'm bringing in Flowey and Chara! Don't worry their harmless._ _*Portal opens and Chara and Flowey in a flowerpot fall to the ground*_ _Have fun!_ _*Portal closes *_

 **Haha... I-I'm rude...? ;-; I'm sorry... I didn't mean to b- Wait.. What? NO! NO! ONE CHARACT- oh God da...**

 _Chara_ : ... Where the hell am I...? *looks around* ... Why am I on a dog?

 _Flowey_ : ... Wh... Wh... *looks around as well* ... C-Chara?! ME?!

 _Asriel_ : Flowey!?

 **... Noooo,.. Argh, you guys whisper while we keep answering. Again, RT sans isn't from any A-**

 _Flowey/Chara_ : What if I don't WANT to whisper!? WHAT IF I WANT TO YE-

 _RT Sans_ : *Glares* Shut up you two! If you don't stay quiet then I'm going to LEAF You alone with my blasters! *growls* I... Looking at you two... Or her... _Really_ pisses me off...

 _Everyone_ : ...

 **... Um... Anyways, He's not from AU that has been SHOWN yet. He's from my own. I'll be drawing and writing out a full on story for him, you'll see. Next!**

 _Reaper sans is it true u kill everything u touch?*hands him gloves* If so here are some gloves 2 help with DAT_

 _RT Sans_ : ... Reapertale...?

 **Don't worry about it. Next.**

 _Flamethrower_ _Reset: Why are you called Reset?*Gasps*I bet your what happens whenever someone resets! Oh, wait...no, Error!Sans happens... Heh... You probably have NO clue who he is, bu-_ _Underswap Sans: Hi!_ _Flamethrower: Uhh..._ _SSans: Wait, am I doing something bad?_ _Flamethrower: No... I just thought you were supposed to be watching Underfall Sans and Error!Sans..._ _SSans: OHH..._ _Flamethrower: Can you go...*Sniffs the air*...is that...burning?_ _SSans: Oh no...UNDERFALL, ERROR, NO MATCHES!*Runs up steps*_ _Flamethrower: Oh no...anyway, one more person...who...Arceus darn it, what's his name...SHY ONE! Go on a date with Reset!_ _SSans: AREN'T THEY BOTH BOYS?_ _Flamethrower: PEOPLE SAY FRISK IS A BOY, AND YOU CAN STILL DATE PAPYRUS!_ _SSans: Ok...AHHHHH!_ _Flamethrower: UNDERSWAP!?_ _SSans: Error...Ow...Strings...Cutting...Soul..._ _Flamethrower: Oh Arceus...I'm gonna have to cut this short! Sorry! Tells Sans he's my fav boss, monster, and...and ANYTHING ELSE! I'M COMING, MUFFINNNN!_

 _RT Sans_ : Resets...? Why do people keep talking about it...? What is it supposed to mean...? Not even I know what it means... Wait, who's that.

 **WHY IS THERE AN AU!? I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD BRING THEM IN! Wait... IT'S BLUEBERRY!? *hugs the smoll bruberry***

 _RT Sans_ : ... Wait... W-WHY IS THERE...? W-WHAT...?! WHY IS THERE TWO OTHER ME'S! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE... **_WHAT?_**! *confuzzled*

 **U-uh... N-Next chapter at the e-end we'll make a date, okay?! Running low on time! And lesser dog needs to calm down s-so... Go to your own dimension until we sort this out! *poofs flamethrower, error and blueberry out* Also... I saw that pokemon name in there... Bro, are you hyped for sun and moon or WHAT? Okay, NEXT!**

 _Rosie Vulpes_ _Just kiss already!...and reset sans? Your from one of the...bad AU's aren't you?...not sure which... it could be one that has not even been put on the internet yet, but you probably have had a really bad experience with the demon. Y-you um don't have to a-answer if you don't w-want to, but did the demon of your world complete her g-genocide run...um if you don't w-want to answer just ignore it, Ok? I don't w-want to make you u-upset or relive bad m-memories..._

 _Firsk/Sans_ : *struggling from lesser dog* It's not like that!

 _RT Sans_ : Bad AU...? What are you talking about... I'm still not all that familiar with... AU's... I.. I... Okay, if you mean the world I was BEGINNING to get familiar with... Compared to this other Sans... I guess mine would be bad. Is that what that human was...? In those dreams, flashbacks, memories... Is that what was going on...? Is there a... Sort of Demon... Killing everyone? Everything? Every monster? I don't recall... A SINGLE good memory of them. I don't recall them ever beating me either in those few dreams... Uh, thanks for sounding like you're worried about setting me off... Everyone else just asked who I was... Sadly I couldn't answer it more than "I'm Sans"... See, I don't... I guess I suffer from a bit of... Memory loss maybe...? I always was a numb skull... I can't answer what "AU" I'm from... IF I'm even from one... So uh... blue?

 **Yes, yes. You're right about some of that. The comic has yet to be posted on the internet. But trust me, I've been planning out and I've been trying to tie up any loose ends I find. The comic is for a year long school project actually and I've decided to try making my own AU. I looked around the internet and I never found anything that matched up with my AU. So I've been drawing it on paper and then redrawing on firealpaca, a free and easy to use drawing program that hasn't brought a virus to my computer. So far I'm drawing the ninth page on paper and third on computer. I don't want to post all the pages as soon as I'm done them, I want to make sure I don't always have to worry about updating weekly. Same situation for all my stories. It'll be posted soon, i draw a new page on paper every week day, but when I get home or when on the weekends i'm always tending to my rp forums, listening to music AND working on drawing on the computer at the same time. The first page will be posted sometime this month.**

 **if you want to read it when it comes out, go on deviantart and watch me. Same username as here. Just... Before I used to have DA muro and I didn't make drawings constantly so... DON'T click that "Old art" Folder at the side, alright...? Last four or five pieces have been on alpaca... And hey, I was thinking soon maybe I should post a reference picture for Resetale sans (see how I make the t in reset also act as the t in tale? Gotta say it quickly man) so you guys can see. Would that be nice?**

 _ **Anyways! Next chapter! Back to asking questions about canon characters, and let the dating START!**_


	5. Multiplying questions PT 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the hoards of reviews, (Which I love {3 ) I have to make a LONG chapter.. So, this chapter... I'll be catching up to date with all of you~! RT's date will be at the end of course~! Also, sorry for the wait. Everyone here was complaining and complaining so I had to let everyone go do something real quick.. Then when they got back I was busy myself doing a few things, so sorry, but we got it all done today so yaaaaay, long chapter for all of you~!**

 _Guest:_

 _Don't forget Burgerpants!_

 **... Really...? You want.. I love the guy but how am I gonna... Welp, you want it, so for this chapter... Poof~!**

 _Everyone_ : ... *looks at each other* ... *looks ahead* ...

 _Frisk_ : So where's a... This usually take a while so where's our question..?

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _*Gives everyone 1000 tons of their favorite food, and gives Undyne and Alphys a TV with a CD player, and every anime ever made. And nonr of this can be taken away.*_**

*room is filled with countless amounts of food and anime, leaving little space to move* *everyone is buried in food and anime*

 _Undyne_ : GAH!

 _Papyrus_ : I CAN'T... MOVE...

 _Chara_ : UGH... I'm stuck here now!

 _Mettaton_ : Oh, how disgusting! There are noodles, pie, ketchup, tomato sauce, chocolate, ALL over my sexy legs! And is that... Even my own Glam burger betrayed me?!

 _Alphys_ : *holds up anime* O-Oh my gosh! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, I l-like anime but I- N-Not this so-sor

 _Undyne_ : Wait, ANIME! *looks at Alphys* Alphys! Whatever your holding, we're watching it!

 _Alphys_ : W-We are NOT watching Boku! *throws it across room*

 _RT Sans_ : TV isn't even plugged in... *struggles out of pile* It's just at the top... *squirms a bit*

 _Sans_ : *teleports on top of pile, hand in pockets*

 _RT Sans_ : *Watches Sans* ... *teleports next to Sans*

 _Frisk_ : So hard to move...

 _Flowey_ : ... *looks down at pot* ... Nothing changed.

 _Papyrus_ : DO NOT FRET HUMAN! I SHALL HELP YOU SOON! *squirms to try to get out of pile*

 _Sans_ : *walks over to Frisk* *Pulls her out* There you go kiddo.

 _Frisk_ : Thanks.. *brushes self off*

 _Papyrus_ : SAAAAAAAAAANS... I WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM! *sadly frowns*

 _Sans_ : Sorry Paps. Just wanted to make sure the human isn't hurt.

 _Papyrus_ : ... AH! YES! THE HUMAN IS OUR FIRST PRIORITY! GOOD JOB SANS! FOLLOWING MY EXAMPLE!

 _Sans_ : Sure am bro. *Pulls out Papyrus*

 _RT Sans_ : *pulls out Asriel* Here... Prince..?

 _Asriel_ : Thank you Reset!

 _RT Sans_ : *rubs back of skull* No problem.

 _Asriel_ : *Helps Chara* Here Chara!

 _Chara_ : ... Thanks. *Walks to Flowey*

 _Frisk_ : This... A 1000 tons of food probably wasn't the best idea... The room isn't really big enough to fit everything... There also seems to be ketchup more than anything. Just glad everyone can phase through the ghost sandwiches...

 _Blooky_ : *buried in ghost sandwiches* Oh...

 _Papyrus_ : *helps Mettaton up* KETCHUP ISN'T EVEN A FOOD.

 _Sans_ : It is to me.

 _RT Sans_ : What's that..?

 _Sans_ : Ketchup?

 _RT Sans_ : *nods*

 _Sans_ : *bends down and picks a bottle up* Just try it. Bone apatite.

 _Asriel_ : I... They even got Mom's pie.. Hey Chara! They Go-..

 _Chara_ : *holding up a bag of fertilizer* ... *raises brow*

 _Flowey_ : ... I never tried that in my life. I just drink up water.

 _Chara_ : *throws it behind self* Well, least this idiot pulled in chocolate...

 _Mettaton_ : *Trying to pick up or help Blooky but hands phase through* Blooky! Darling, are you alright?

 _Blooky_ : It's fine Mettaton... I'll just... Stay here... Lay like trash... *stares up at ceiling*

 _RT Sans_ : *Still drinking straight out of the ketchup bottle* *Finishes and tosses it to the side* *reaches for another ketchup bottle*

 _Sans_ : heh.. Surprising.. It's usually more of an acquired taste..

 ***Poof* Annnnnnd I'm here! :D And I... I... What...?**

 _BurgarPants_ : *Fidgeting*

 **... Alright, I'll just uh, poof this out.. *Snaps fingers* ... What? *snaps fingers again* ... *SNAPS FINGERRS* ... Well, we can all put this in another room if we just work together! Okay, this may take a while!**

*two hours later*

 **All done!**

 _Chara_ : Uuuuuuuuuuuuugh, that was so much work... *Glares at Flowey* And you did nothing to help...

 _Flowey_ : *Playing 3ds* What? I'm a plant, what do you expect Chara?

 _Chara_ : Yet you managed to clear out all the puzzles for me...

 _Flowey_ : ... *turns around* Not now, let me just beat this mechanical goat boss thing.

 _RT Sans_ : *still drinking ketchup*

 **Alright, so, now let's have some normal questions since you are all worn out!**

 _Soundwave:_

 _Papyrus and Undyne EPIC RAP BATTLE! Also have u played any video games or at least have a YouTube channel? If you don't get one NOW! This's a challenge!_

 _Papyrus_ : I... WHY WOULD I HAVE A BATTLE WITH UNDYNE...? I HAVE NEVER EVER PARTAKEN IN ANY RAP EITHER...

 _Undyne_ : PAPYRUS! YOU WOULDN'T BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE, WOULD YOU?! COME ON PUT IN ALL YOUR EFFORT!

 _Papyrus_ : I-I... I...

 _Undyne_ : ... He forfeits, I win! Next!

 _Kitlith:_

 ** _... I feel that saying that they will do literally anything they ask us is a bit much. After all... we don't want to deal with perverts, do we? (Note: FULL UPPERCASE is garbled names, to hopefully confuse the others before the person steps up.)_**

 ** _Seems like everyone is already asking about the other Sans, so I'll move on from that. Who here knows about the Resets? (C'mon now, don't be shy, RIKSF) And, what about the *real* lab, HYPLAS? How about... Flowey?_**

 ** _I'll try not to be mean... just tell the truth_.**

 **That's why I said no Undertail scenes... ;-;**

 _RT Sans_ : *Still drinking ketchup but shoots a small thankful look*

 _Sans/Frisk_ : ... *looks at each other*

 _Frisk_ : Well... I uh... Cause them. And Sans remembers them. So does Flowey, and Chara makes them too...

 _Papyrus_ : WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RESETS? HUMAN, WHAT ARE THESE?

 _Frisk_ : I-I Well... I uh..

 _Sans_ : We're just talking about resets in a game Papyrus. When you start everything all over again. Like Flowey's game. He can delete the data and start the game all over again.

 _Papyrus_ : OH. WELL THEN, I KNOW ABOUT RESETS NOW!

 _Undyne_ : I know about them too!

Alphys: I uh, guess I do too!

 _Mettaton_ : I do now but I have never played a game before. No, my time is too valuable.

 _Asriel_ : ... Sans, Frisk... That's not what the question was asking. They mean another sort of reset.

 _Sans_ : Asriel, you goat to be kidding me. You saying there is ANOTHER sort of reset? *sends a small look to Papyrus then back to Asriel*

 _Blooky_ : ...There's another reset...? Oh... I didn't know...

 _Burgarpants_ : *still fidgeting*

 _Flowey_ : *too focused in game*

 _Asriel_ : ... O-Oh! Right! The other reset... Is when you fail in a game and you have to start all over! Right?

 _Sans_ : Oh, right! Don't think that's called a reset though kid.

 _Asriel_ : P-Probably not!

 _RT Sans_ : ... *shrugs* Don't have any experience with it.

 _Alphys_ : True lab..?

 _Undyne_ : Yeah, what IS that Alphys? You only have ONE lab, right? This human has no idea what they're talking about! A true lab would mean that Alphys has another lab! And they clearly don't!

 _Alphys_ : A-Actually I- I uh do. It's... Where I ma-mainly work. I... I-It's sort of d-dark but... I-I'll show you one day Undyne! I'll... S-Show everyone.. Not just Frisk...

 _Frisk_ : *Gives Alphys a thumbs up*

 _Flowey_ : Hm? Oh. Yeah, sure, whatever idiot. *keeps playing majora's mask*

 **Next!**

 ** _Iambehindyou123:_**

 ** _((I'm going to guess he'-_**

 **Wait.. *looks behind self* ... Alright...**

 ** _((I'm going to guess he's from Reapertale?))_**

 ** _Everyone: What's your favorite song, and you can say why if you want to. :)_**

 **Well, we answered the first part last chapter. So, everyone favorite song?**

 _RT Sans_ : Wait! Before everyone answers... Who can REMEMBER my favorite song? Okay, go ahead.

 _Papyrus_ : WELL... MY FAVORITE SONG HAS TO BE THAT MUSIC THAT PLAYS SOMETIMES! WHENEVER SOMEONE IN MY HOUSE GETS MAD! OF COURSE I NEVER GET MAD, I AM ALWAYS CALM AND COLLECTED! SO WHENEVER SANS GETS MAD!

 _Sans_ : That song is called megalovania bro.

 _Papyrus_ : AH! WELL THEN MY FAVORITE IS MEGALOVANIA!

 _Sans_ : Bring me to life. It constantly gets stuck in my skull. I have to sing it.

 _Chara_ : Wolf in sheep's clothing. I just like it.

 _Frisk_ : Drop pop candy~!

 _Asriel_ : Oh! Me too frisk!

 _Flowey_ : ... *still playing* Annnnnd he's dead. *Closes 3ds* ... I don't exactly have one?

 _Mettaton_ : Probably my newest hit, "They need a monster"!

 _Napstablook_ : ... pathetic house...

 _Alphys_ : M-Masayume chasing!

 _Undyne_ : It has to be that Unity map thing!

BurgarPants: Uh... It HAS to be DEATH BY GLAMOURtm!

 _Mad Dummy_ : MAD DUMMY REMIX BY RADIX! It's a lot better than those other pitiful songs..

 **Next~**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _*Throws Mad Dummy, Jerry, Doggo, all the amalgamates, and a billion mini-dummies into the room.* here. have fun._**

 **Nope! Nope, nope, nope, not clearing out the room again! o.o Sans!**

 _Sans_ : Yo.

 **Get rid of them please! D:**

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 **Now! D:**

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 _Papyrus_ : ... SANS SHE SAID NOW.

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 _Papyrus_ : AND DON'T BRING THEM BACK!

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 _Papyrus_ : PUT THEM IN THE STORAGE WITH THE FOOD!

Sans: Ok.

Mad dummy: Don't you dare!

Sans: Ok.

 _Papyrus_ : Well?

 _Sans_ : He said no.

 _Papyrus_ : WELL THE VOICE SAID YES!

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 _Mad dummy_ : NO! I'm staying HERE! JUST TRY me!

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 _Papyrus_ : SANS!

 _Sans_ : What?

 _RT Sans_ : uh, here Papyrus. *snaps fingers and teleports most mini dummies into the storage room*

 _Flowey_ : What about the amalgamates?

 _frisk_ : We shouldn't treat them like objects. No, no, leave them out here with us! *hugs the dog amalgamate*

 _Mettaton_ : What about the multiple tiny dummies?

 _Frisk_ : They're cute so keep them! {3

 _Sans_ : Ok.

 ** _Discord:_**

 ** _Papyrus let's say i'm in a neutral run where I slaughtered everything that attacked me in the ruins so i killed half of the monsters and knocked Toriel out cold. In Snowdin I fought no monsters but i'm shambling around covered in blood and monster dust when it's time for the boss fight. You see i'm dangerous but i'm only passive aggressive and like puzzles. How do you befriend me? *I whisper to Sans that i'm nowhere near powerful enough to actually kill Papyrus. Even if i catch him off gaurd*_**

Papyrus: WELL... THAT WOULD BE... MOST UNKIND! I WOULD FIGHT AND CAPTURE YOU WHEN YOU COME TO ME! I WILL NOT BRING YOU TO UNDYNE THOUGH, I WILL SIMPLY TRY TO TALK TO YOU, AND I WILL CONVINCE YOU THAT MONSTERS ARE ALL FRIENDLY AND KIND. THEN, WE WOULD BE FRIENDS! AND I WOULD LET YOU GO FREE OF COURSE!

 _Sans_ : *whisper* You'd be dead if you tried.

 ** _Han:_**

 ** _Frisk Disbelief Papyrus wants to see you._**

 ** _Disbelief Papyrus: Frisk...whatever your name is. I had so much faith in you. But you have murdered both my brother and my trainer. I can not let your rampage go on any further. I am going to KILL YOU! *Disbeilef Papyrus shoots 20 bones at Frisk.* Papyrus: ME WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ATTACKING MY FRIEND?_**

 ** _Disbelief Papyrus(still throwing bones at Frisk): Your Friend has murdered Sans, Undyne and a bunch of other monsters_!**

 _Frisk_ : *dodging bones* W-What the heck?! *Stays still to pass through a blue bone* S-Stop!

 _Papyrus_ : PLEASE OTHER ME, STOP!

 _Frisk_ : H-How did a bunch of questions and demands turn into THIS?!

 _Disbelief Papyrus_ : NO! THEY KILLED EVERYBODY! EVERYONE... ALL OF MY FRIENDS... FAMILY... *throws more bones* THEY'LL KILL US TOO IF YOU JUST LET-... JUST LET... *looks down*

 _Sans_ : *hugging disbelief Papyrus, standing on toes to try to hug him as best as possible* Hey bro.

 _DPapyrus_ : ... S-Sans...? You... Y-You...? You'r...re..

 _Sans_ : Yeah. It's me. Calm down, alright bro...? Everything is alright here, don't worry... That timeline.. The one you came from? It's not real. Not here. Here everything is alright. So relax. You look chilled to the bone right now Pap. *light chuckle*

 _RT Sans_ : ... *Eye continues to flicker and watches in silence* ...

 _DPapyus_ : I... I... *orange tears fall down cheekbones* I... *falls to knees and hugs Sans* ... *trembling*

 _Everyone_ : ...

 **... *whispers* I... This wasn't really a question or demand... Can we please try to stay away from this...? This was... REALLY unexpected... Although... I'll keep disbelief Papyrus in.. I feel so bad for him...**

*an hour later after everyone calmed down*

 _LINKARA:_

 _Everybody watch the Mario in undertale video and tell my what you think. You to Asreil._

 _Asreil_ : It's Asriel.

 ***finishes hooking a wii to the HD tv* Alright. You all are going to react to this while it's playing! :D *goes to youtube***

 _RT Sans_ : I got a bad feeling...

 _Frisk_ : I bet it'll be really cool! *eyes shining* I love it when they put video game characters into these kinda things!

 _DPapyrus_ : *sitting silently next to Papyrus and both Sans*

Undyne: Oh, it's starting!

 _Mettaton_ : ... SMG4 productions..? Never heard of that.

 _Alphys_ : ... Oh.. There are floating spinning coins.

 _Napstablook_ : ...Who's that?

 _Frisk_ : That's Mario! He is a classic Nintendo character!

 _Chara_ : He's so stupid... *crosses arms* Running around humming and cheering whenever he jumps... With those stupid clothes, a complete dumbass.

 _Sans_ : Takes one to know one bucko.

Chara: I-I...! ... I can't... respond right now... Jackass.

Asriel: O-Oh no! The ground is giving way! Run Mario!

 _Frisk_ : He can't hear you Asriel.

 _Asriel_ : ... Oh... *Sinks back in embarrassment* Sorry.

 _Undyne_ : Don't worry Asriel! I was about to say the same thing!

 _Asriel_ : Oh! Really? *sits up straighter*

 _Mettaton_ : What's that? That word on the screen? undertale...?

 _DPapyrus_ : I DON'T REALLY KNOW...

 _RT Sans_ : Oh! He's on the flowers!

 _Papyrus_ : I GUESS UNDERTALE IS ANOTHER WORD FOR UNDERGROUND! OR OUR HOME... HOME!

 _Alphys_ : Must be...

 _Flowey_ : Oh, hey! There's me! I am looking fiiiine... Now to see this idiot ge- did I just say sexy juicy meal...? Did I just use the word Sexy..? The creator of this has NO idea what I'm truly like! What an Idi.. Idi... Did he just.. uproot me? And steal me..? HE HAS ME NOW?! I'M STUCK WITH THAT HUMMING IDIOT!?

 _Frisk_ : ... This doesn't seem marioish..

 _Sans_ : Hey, Tori!

 _RT Sans_ : Oh! Good, she'll handle the situation.. She was the most kindest, nurturing monster I had... Was that a rock..?

 _Chara_ : ... "Sexyness"? He's becoming more and more weird..

 _DPapyrus/Papyrus_ : SANS? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? SEXYNESS?

 _RT sans_ : What DOES that mean?

 _Sans_ : ...

 _Chara_ : Least he has some sense.. Talking to a bunch of dummies... Fucking Retarded...

 _Asriel_ : Chara! Don't swear!

 _Chara_ : What? Come on, we all heard of th... *stares at Sans*

 _sans_ : *blue eye glowing and Megalovania playing quietly in background*

 _Chara_ : ... Whatever.

Firsk: Oh! Good, flirting! That always works! *winks*

 _Chara_ : Oh! Good, fighting! That always works! *smirks*

 _RT Sans_ : ... Toriel, not even I would take that thing into my home..

 _Everyone_ : *quietly watches* ... ... ... !

 _Sans_ : *covers Papyrus and DPapyrus' eyesockets*

 _RT Sans_ : *covers eyesockets*

 _Chara_ : *face of disgust*

 _Frisk_ : *covering face*

*Everyone but Undyne and mad dummy look away*

 _Undyne_ : ... Is he... Naked..? *Grossed out expression*

 _Mad dummy_ : ... 3/10.

 _Everyone but Papyrus, DPapyrus and RT Sans_ : *Watches most of video in complete stunned silence*

*minutes pass*

...

 _Chara_ : I am truly disgusted.

 _Mad dummy_ : Ugh...

 _Papyrus's_ : I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING...

 _Sans_ : ... Sexy eye...?

 _Frisk_ : It _is_ kind of sexy.

 _Chara_ : *nod*

 _Sans_ : ... What?

RT Sans: ... I'm.. Too confused to do anything...

 _Alphys_ :... What was I WATCHING?!

 _Flowey_ : .. *opens 3ds* I'm done here.

 _Mettaton_ : I don't know how to respond.

 _BurgarPants_ : I'm the only NORMAL one it Seems!

 _Asriel_ : ... I don't wanna feel anymore.. Just.. Glad they left me out.

 _chara/Frisk_ : Me too.

 **... Next.**

 ** _AkumaNoKiseki:_**

 ** _Author, do you accept OCs in this Q &A? Oh, and also, the UT cast, want to see my portals? *opens the portal of all AUs*_**

 ** _You forgot Toriel, Flowey (as a separate being of Asriel) and Asgore_**

 **No, I do not. I accept AU's but not really OC's... Also no I did not forget them, you guys can request for me to bring them. The reason why I didn't bring them was because if no one is going to ask them questions then why should I bring them in here if they just take up some space..? No attention to them.. You know?**

*AU portals open*

 _Sans_ : ... Oh. Look, there are more.

 _Alphys_ : T-too many.. The portals... Keep on coming...

*portals multiply*

 _frisk_ : We'll get rid of them in a moment. *looks into underfell* ... ... .. Boy, that one looks kind of... Rough...

 _Asriel_ : Oh... Hey.. there's me fighting Sans! ... For some reason..

 _RT Sans_ : Hey.. I'm a reaper here...

 _Chara_ : *lightly pushes Asriel* Let me see!

 _Flowey_ : *Looks into a white void with a dark sans far away* ... *squints eyes* ... Who's he talking to..? Some big blueberry...?

 _Mettaton_ : Speaking of blueberries~! *stares into underswap* Oh, how adorable! That Sans is the cutest one I've seen yet!

 _Frisk_ : I like this star Sans thing! *points at Outertale*

 _Sans_ : *turns and walks away from portals*

 _Napstablook_ : Oh... This one is nice... Everyone is a ghost...

 _Mad dummy_ : This goat looks STUPID in that green tunic...

 _Flowey_ : Green tunic?! *looks into Majoratale*

 _Alphys_ : This sans... Looks really nice with the black fur and blue stripes on his face... O-Oh, he's talking with me..! *gasp* I look ADORABLE! *points at GZTale*

 _Undyne_ : HA! THIS one is my favorite! UndyneTale!

 _RT Sans_ : What's.. THAT?! *points at underfresh* I... I look... I look... So... Colorfully stupid! *turns and walks away* we're done here. I'm skele-done with this shit.

*portals close*

 ** _John of Onett:_**

 ** _Didn't you say in Chapter 1 that Asriel is in this, because i think you forgot in chapter 2. *Asriel is behind me, looking sad* You made him sad! to cheer him up, heres a question for him (along with a few others):_**

 ** _Asriel: Did you really at one point love Chara, even though now she's an evil sycopathic killer? (Be honest!)_**

 ** _Sans: Is it true that you know a skele-TON about alternate universes/timelines? (see what i did there?)_**

 ** _Metaton: Why are you so FABULOUS?_**

 ** _Alphys: Why're you so smart and WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CREATE FLOWEY?! (P.s. You're my favorite character!)_**

 **... S-Sorry Asriel... *Hugs the goat child***

 _Asriel_ : Oh.. It's okay... textbox person thing monster human..? Um.. Anyway, question.. At one point.. Yeah. I did. She was my best friend. And now..? Chara still is my best friend. She's just.. Changed a bit. *looks over shoulder*

 _Chara_ : ... *huffs and turns head* At _one_ point. Huh?

 _Sans_ : Heh. Course I do kid, I'm not a numb skull. *winks and points to self* I know quite a few of em. Although I prefer to keep to my own timeline and universe. Cause you know. No place like home.

 _Mettaton_ : Oh, so you noticed honey. Of course, it isn't hard to notice fabulousness and sexiness like mine. I was born with it! *poses* Clearly. Now my turn for a question. Why are you so lovely~?

 _Alphys_ : F-favorite..? Oh, thank you.. Uh... I just always dreamed of becoming a scientist when I was young... So I studied hard, paid a few visits to the library, and just got a uh, good education...? ... Don't really know h-how else to word it.. As for Flowey... Well, before he w-was made... You would have wondered... Wh-what if something... Neither monster nor human was injected with D-Determination..? It was... M-more of an experiment..

 **Next~!**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Please don't put any OCs in this._**

 **Maybe.**

 ** _SneaselXRiolu_**

 ** _Hey, I know a GREAT family movie to watch. It's a PG movie from childhood called "Watership Down." Plus it's all about Adventure and bunnies! Here have a look! *tosses the movies to Reset.*_**

 _RT Sans_ : *catches the movie* Oh.. Thanks! Mind if we watch it after the questions for the day...? It'd be better if we watched it after all of that so we don't really have to worry about it anymore... (*whispers* Also I wanna get that date over with..) So we'll give you our feedback first thing tomorrow, alright pal? *Sets the movie down next to the tv*

 ** _AngelaMarie456:_**

 ** _Napstablook, did you know that you're so cute! XD anyways I have a question for you sans- what DO you know about au's? Cause I think their pretty cool except underfell *shivers*_**

 _Napstablook_ : ... *looks down* ... *smiles lightly and blushes*

 _Sans_ : Well, I pretty much just... Know them. I know a few main AU's like underswap and Outertale, I know that they have those weird names, I know the other me's from there, I know how things are usually run... And that's it. I just somewhat know them.

 ** _Forestheart:_**

 ** _Hey, Asri? What was Chara like before they went all psyco-maniac? Also, what was it like to suddenly see a human in the Underground? I just always wondered..._**

 _Asriel_ : Chara? She was really kind when I met her. She was a really nice and an outgoing friend! Although she was a bit aggressive at times and kind of competitive. But she always had good intentions. She was just one of those nice but rough people.. A bit like Undyne. She hated humanity and always got angry or upset whenever I asked about the surface. Seeing her in the underground... Was weird. The first time I just saw a human fallen on the ground, hurt and injured. I knew she wasn't a monster but didn't know she was human so I had no idea what to do with her. Since she was injured I took her in. Emotions.. I just felt confused at first but felt as though I had to help her. I also got more and more worried and nervous as we passed through the underground when monsters were staring at us. Does that answer your question?

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Ok, so first things first, I want everybody to read this "Iyma Dahk"..._**

 ** _I didn't know you guys were ducks *cackles evilly*_**

 ** _Ok, now serious time. So who's all in a relationship? I mean other than Alphys and Undyne, btw you to are cute {3_**

 ***looking around on internet* Caaaaaaaaaan't find it... So you guys can't read... *closes laptop* I'm sorry, but I need an author or name plz.. ;-;**

 _Everyone_ : ... *looks at each other* ...

 _Undyne/Alphys_ : *lifts hand*

 _Alphys_ : U-Uh thanks... W-We try...?

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Reaper sans is it true u kill everything u touch?*hands him gloves* If so here are some gloves 2 help with DAT_**

 _RT Sans_ : Not reaper. Sorry bucko.

 ** _Hi! Flamethrower the Charizard here! Hi Sans! Your my favorite! Now, on to the dares!_**

 ** _Sans/Papyrus: Sing Drop Pop Candy! I don't think that's the real title, but if you look it up on YouTube, you should find it._**

 ** _Frisk: Your cute. I like you. Still like Mr. Blue Eye, but your my second fav CHARAter. Get it? Ehh? Ehh? Anyway, I want you to...do you still have all those hot dogs...?! If you do, EAT 30 of them. If you don't...ask Megalovania to make some more.[Oh, right, you probably haven't heard it, considering you couldn't kill Papyrus*Thank Arceus!*]_**

 ** _Metatton: Uhh...sing...oh, I know! Sing 'Ashes'/'Promise Me' by Natewantstobattle![One's pacifist, other's genocide. Take your pick.]_**

 ** _Reset: Why are you called Reset?*Gasps*I bet your what happens whenever someone resets! Oh, wait...no, Error!Sans happens... Heh... You probably have NO clue who he is, bu-_**

 ** _Underswap Sans: Hi!_**

 ** _Flamethrower: Uhh..._**

 ** _SSans: Wait, am I doing something bad?_**

 ** _Flamethrower: No... I just thought you were supposed to be watching Underfall Sans and Error!Sans..._**

 ** _SSans: OHH..._**

 ** _Flamethrower: Can you go...*Sniffs the air*...is that...burning?_**

 ** _SSans: Oh no...UNDERFALL, ERROR, NO MATCHES!*Runs up steps*_**

 ** _Flamethrower: Oh no...anyway, one more person...who...Arceus darn it, what's his name...SHY ONE! Go on a date with Reset!_**

 ** _SSans: AREN'T THEY BOTH BOYS?_**

 ** _Flamethrower: PEOPLE SAY FRISK IS A BOY, AND YOU CAN STILL DATE PAPYRUS!_**

 ** _SSans: Ok...AHHHHH!_**

 ** _Flamethrower: UNDERSWAP!?_**

 ** _SSans: Error...Ow...Strings...Cutting...Soul..._**

 ** _Flamethrower: Oh Arceus...I'm gonna have to cut this short! Sorry! Tells Sans he's my fav boss, monster, and...and ANYTHING ELSE! I'M COMING, MUFFINNNN_!**

 ***Hugs blueberry* ;w; That's the real title.**

 _Sans_ : Drop pop candy...? ... I've uh, never been one for singing in public...

 _Frisk/Asriel_ : *staring at Sans with big puppy dog eyes* ... Please...?

 _Sans_ : ...

 _Papyrus_ : *joins in* ... BROTHER...? PLEASE...?

 _Sans_ : ... Alright, alright, _eye_ know you all won't stop till I do so fine...

 _Papyrus/frisk/Asriel_ : *Throws arms into air* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

 ***starts playing the instrumental on youtube* *shows them the lyrics on the tv screen***

 _Sans_ : ... *looks away with a slight embarrased blush and quietly starts*

Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight

 _Papyrus_ : "AND HOW ARE YOU?" PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH.

 _Sans_ : *still quiet*

Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

*A bit louder* Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last~

Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past

Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash

Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

But look around – DANCE UP AND DOWN

The world is now – STILL GOIN' ROUND

Just feel it pound – WE'RE SKYWARD BOUND

Move at the top – **_SPEED – OF – SOUND_**

Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap

As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me

Every day, every day is okay

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, _**NEED ME MORE, NEED YOU MORE.**_

You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune

NOW FALLING TO HER SIDE, THE DROPS OF RAIN THE MIX WITH LIGHT

Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back

THEIR HEADS STARTING TO SINK, THIS BOREDOM IS TOO HARD TO FIGHT~

JUST SPINNING LIES WITH THE ONLY THREAD OF KINDNESS WE SAVED

OR IF WE'RE BLIND AND THE TRUTH IT JUST A PAINTING IN GREY

DROWNING US OUT, ALL THE NOISY DROPS THAT FALL IN THE RAIN,

BUT FINGERTIPS TRACED EVERY LINE AND OPENED MY EYES

I'LL PAINT IT BLUE – I'll play a tune

I'M WISHING TOO – For something new

IT WILL COME TRUE – With me and you

AND THEN WE'LL **_FINALLY BREAK THROUGH_**

SWIMMING THROUGH THE MILKY WAY, I WANNA BREAK AWAY AND TAKE THE LEAP~!

SINCE WE'RE FALLING ANYWAY, NO MOON TO RISE WOULD BE OKAY WITH ME!

EVERY NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT IS ALRIGHT!

TAKING IT STEP BY STEP! WE'LL ALWAYS MOVE AHEAD!

OUR LOVE IS GLOWING RED, _**NEED ME MORE, NEED YOU MORE~!**_

CRY TO ME, KNOW THAT I CARE, LEAN ON ME AND I'LL BE THERE,

AS WE KEEP TRYING WE'LL FIND, YOU'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE TOO~

Shining down on me, you're my blue moon~.

DREAMING FOREVER TO FIND NOW I'M AWAKE~!

I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away?

And go the _**TOP SPEED OF SOUND?**_

 ** _RUNNING TO ANOTHER DAY, I WANNA BREAK AWAY AND TAKE THE LEAP~!_**

 ** _AS YOU'RE STUCK ON YESTERDAY, NO SUN TO RISE WOULD BE OKAY WITH ME~!_**

 ** _EVERY DAY, EVERY DAY IS OKAY!_**

 ** _TAKING IT STEP BY STEP~!_**

 ** _WE'LL ALWAYS MOVE AHEAD!_**

 ** _OUR LOVE IS GROWING RED, NEED ME MORE, NEED YOU MORE!_**

 ** _YOU FALL DOWN SEVEN MORE TIMES, I'LL BE THERE SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE,_**

 ** _AS WE KEEP TRYING WE'LL FIND,_**

 ** _YOU'RE ALWAYS GONNA BE THERE TOO!_**

 _ **WE'RE ALWAYS SINGING THE SAME TUNE!**_

 _ **EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON!**_

 _Sans_ : *teleports mike to hand*

...

*mike drop*

 _Frisk_ : *gently eblows* i goooot it... *smirk* Also I sort of know since that song seems to happen when Sans gets angry so I heard it once when his other 'pet' accidentally... Broke the tv...

 _Papyrus_ : WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? HOW DID PET ROCK DESTROY THE TV?!

 _Sans_ : *shrug* Dunno.

 _Frisk_ : So Sans... CAN you please make some hot dogs for me?

 _Sans_ : *unzips jacket* *opens it to reveal multiple hot dog buns and packets of ketchup* Sure. Got my emergency supplies with me. So why not? Gimmie a sec.

 _Mettaton_ : I was hoping you would ask me to sing. After hearing those two skeletons show off their lovely voices, I wanted to make it clear that mine was better. *grabs laptop* I'd need to listen to the song first...

 _Sans_ : Alright kid... *already has all the hotdogs ready* Eat them as fast as you can, alright?

 _Frisk_ : *Nods and stares at hotdogs Determinedly*

 _Sans_ : *Looks at clock* aaaaaaaaaaaaand... GO!

 _Frisk_ : *starts stuffing hotdogs into mouth*

 _Sans/Papyrus_ : FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK!

 _Undyne_ : FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK!

 _Asriel_ : FRISK! FRISK! FRISK!

 _Soon everyone_ : FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK! FRISK!

 _Frisk_ : *still stuffing in hotdogs*

 _Sans_ : 24! 25! 26!

 _Everyone_ : 27! 28! 29! 3-

 _Frisk_ : *spits out all the hotdogs*

 _Everyone_ : ... Aww...

 _Flowey_ : *nudges a hotdog away from the top of his pot with a leaf*

 _Asriel_ : So close...

 _Chara_ : *lowers camera*

 _Sans_ : And I was so close to relishing the victory...

 _Papyrus_ : SANS!

 _Sans_ : Don't worry Frisk, you'll ketchup to those hot dog eating professionals one day~

Papyrus: SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!

 _Sans_ : Sorry bro, but I knew this was going to be a long question section, and I tried to meat your expectations... But I haven't made many puns so...~

 _Papyrus_ : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! I APPRECIATE IT BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT FAR MORE IF YOU PLEASE STOPPED.

 _Sans_ : Fine, I won't mustard up another.

 _Papyrus_ : UUUUUGH...

 _RT Sans_ : *trying super hard to hold back laughter, hugging self and bending over table, only letting chuckles escape*

 _Mettaton_ : Alright beauties~ I'm ready to sing~

 _Undyne_ : You memorized the lyrics that fast?

 _Asriel_ : Mettaton, why didn't you just do what Sans and Papyrus did and read off screen?

 _Mettaton_ : Darling, when you're as naturally talented as I am, you don't need to rely on another piece of technology to sound wonderful~!

 _Flowey_ : *mutters to Frisk* Bet it'll sound like constant screeching...

 _Frisk_ : *glares at Flowey*

 _Flowey_ : *shrinks back*

 _Mettaton_ : *music starts playing from speakers on chest*

 _Oh sweet child it's nice to finally meet you~_

 _Now welcome to your home~_

 _Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you._

 _And you'll never be alone._

 _we'll live a life just you and I~_

 _Now settle down,_

 _have a slice of pie~._

 _I'll stay here by your side._

 _I only wish to see you smile~_

 _You're such an interesting child._

 _Now there's no need to fight._

 _Just promise me._

 _That'll you'll never leave._

 _Oh sweet child it's nice to finally meet you~_

 _Now welcome to your home~_

 _Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you._

 _And you'll never be alone._

 _My only wish is just to reach you,_

 _so many snail facts,_

 _I could teach you._

 _Stop asking me to leave._

 _Don't run away just stay inside~_

 _Don't live a life of genocide~!_

 _Can't you just stay with me?_

 _Just promise me.._

 _That you'll never leave._

 _Why can't you see?_

 _This life was meant to be now?_

 _Oh sweet child it's nice to finally meet you~_

 _Now welcome to your home~_

 _Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you._

 _And you'll never be alone._

 _You look so much like someone I used to care for._

 _But now they're gone away._

 _A life of darkness is bound to try and tempt you._

 _So promise you won't stray._

 _Please promise me..._.

 _Frisk/Asriel_ : *Tears gathering in corners of eyes* ...

*Being the closest to them, Sans and Chara gently hug the two from behind* ... *while glaring at each other*

 _Papyrus_ : WOWIE METTATON! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING THAT SOFTLY! YOU USUALLY SING MORE UPBEAT SONGS ON TV!

 _Mettaton_ : Papyrus, dear, I of course can sing gently! I am good at singing anything~!

 _Alphys_ : Why did you pick that song? The textbox... Or Flamethrower charzard thing... Suggested Ashes first... Usually you pick what comes first..

 _Mettaton_ : Well Alphys, After that last song, drop pop candy, I decided to go more for a calmer song. Why, did you not like it?

 _Alphys_ : N-No! I l-like it..!

 _Napstablook_ : It was... Nice... *looks down shyly* Good job...

 _Burgarpants_ : ... *still staying in place while fidgeting and a large smile on his face* I-IT was pretty GOOD Mettaton...!

 _Mettaton_ : Of course it was! I know~!

 _RT Sans_ : *blinks* oh hey, another question for me.. Think I answered this before but... *Shrugs* Guess just cause that blue girl wanted to call me it while I'm here...? I'm known as just Sans where I come from.

 **Anyways, I think this is a good stopping point. Don't worry, this is just part one. I'll post the other half tonight, alright? :3 Everyone, ON BREAK NOW! :D**


	6. Multiplying questions PT 2

**_AkumaNoKiseki:_**

 ** _Asriel, eat flowey please?_**

Asriel/Flowey: W-WHAT?!

 _Asriel_ : Y-You want me to eat myse...

 _Flowey_ : E-Eaten by a g-goat... I.. Tried to avoid this...

 _RT Sans_ : *picks Flowey up by the pot* *grins evilly and hands it to Asriel* You getting _sheepish_ Asriel?

 _Flowey_ : He's a goat, not a sheep! That pun made no sense!

 _RT Sans_ : *Keeps grinning down at Flowey in silence* ...

 _Asriel_ : *takes Flowey's pot gently* I-I-I... I... I'm sorry Miss... Mr... I-I can't eat myself... Not only would it feel weird but... Um... W-well... I don't... Wanna be like that mario guy...

 _Flowey_ : Please just _leaf_ me out of these questions!

 ** _bLuewErewOlf25_**

 ** _Hello Mettaton! You're actually one of my favorite characters next to Sans and Frisk, just saying._**

 ** _Anyway, you are commonly shipped with either Sans or Papyrus...but since Frisk has dibs on the punny skeleton...what are your feelings for Papyrus?_**

Mettaton: Ships...? People ship me with them...? Both..? At the same time?

 _Alphys_ : *tugs at Mettaton's arm* *whispers something quietly to MTT*

 _Mettaton_ : ... Oh. Oh, so that's how they ship us. Hm.. From what Alphys says... How I feel towards Papyrus? He is still my friend, of course! He has been for quite some time now, and he is clearly one of the most amazing friends any monster or human can have! *walks to Papyrus* We're friends and that's it. *Stops right in front of Papyus, grabs his skull and looks straight into eyesockets with a smirk* *There's only a few inches of distance* For now. If you'll really be as adorable and sweet as they say, I wouldn't mind climbing up that ladder _beauty_ ~.

 _Papyrus_ : N-Nyeh...?!

*Both Sans shoot up from their spot* *Sans' eye a flaming cyan blue and Reset's eyes are a darker blue with slight gold sparks instead of orange* *Loud megalovania intensity intensifies*

 _Frisk_ : ... Wait, I have dibs?

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **Everyone: Talk about your worst memory, then you will forget about it.**_

 _Sans_ : WHAT HAPPENED TO PAPYRUS IN GENO. WHAT HAPPENED TO PAPYRUS IN GENO. WHATHAPPENEDTOPAPYRUSINGENO.

 _Papyrus_ : WHAT HAPPENED...?

 _Sans_ : ... *Slowly relaxes* nothin.

 _Mettaton_ : That time I accidentally tripped in public...

 _Alphys_ : Mew mew kissy cutie 2.

 _Undyne_ : Wow. No hesitation or stuttering there... Hm... How about the human beating me in that competetion a few days ago?

 _RT Sans_ : ... So much.. But I kind of.. Forget them already and broken bones heal on their own... Eventually. *drinks ketchup*

Firsk: That ATTEMPT in Geno...

Chara: That fail in Geno...

Burgarpants: ... Mettaton... Scolding me that one time... *looks down*

Mad dummy: *just cassually chatting with multiple tiny dummies*

DPapyrus: *Who has been silent for most of the session* That... Geno thing too... The whole thing...

Asriel: Uh... H-I wouldn't mind.. Forgetting about that time I tried flirting...

Flowey: Smiley trashbag tricked me to thinking Manure was a plant treat... EVERYONE ELSE FORGET THAT TOO!

*the rest, quiet murmers due to embarrassment*

...

*sigh of relief from everyone for no reason*

 ** _Icepatch:_**

 ** _Hey Reset sorry for being rude and not thinking about your feelings. I'm one of those people who happen to act before they think. Once again sorry_**

 _RT Sans_ : heh... don't worry about it kid. *hugs the textbox that changes to the shape of a human for a brief moment*

 _ **Pureangel**_

 _ **Hey, I just watched you on DA!**_

 _ **Soooo, anyways... ummm...**_

 _ **Sans, do you ever do brotherly cuddles with Papyrus?!... *slowly draws head down into turtle neck sweater***_

 **bless your kind heart. V.V**

 _Sans_ : Of course. Did you think we don't?

 _Papyrus_ : *Walks over and picks up Sans* *Carries him* YOU SOUND A BIT NERVOUS TO ASK... WHY? WE HAVE BROTHERLY CUDDLE SESSIONS QUITE OFTEN. USUALLY AFTER SANS FINISHES READING ME MY BEDTIME STORY AND THEN SAYS HE'S TOO LAZY TO GO TO HIS OWN BED. OR AFTER ONE OF US ARE UPSET AND WE CALM EACH OTHER DOWN. ISN'T THAT RIGHT SANS? ... SANS?

 _Sans_ : *asleep* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _Papyrus_ : ... *huffs and carries him still* HE'S AWAKE, I KNOW HE IS. HE ONLY GETS TIRED IN THE MORNING... THEN TAKES NAPS ALL DAY.. HE'S TIRED ALL THE TIME BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT.

 _RT Sans_ : *eyes wide* ...

 _Frisk_ : What is it?

 _RT Sans_ : I've only seen him carry one short person like that before! This is something... New! *grins*

 _Frisk_ : You mean he doesn't carry you in your AU?

 _RT Sans_ : Nah, never been that close. He actually carries you like that all the time! Where I come from, you guys are best friends.

 _Frisk_ : We are here...

 _RT Sans_ : I mean more than here. Ah, you'd know what I mean if you saw it.

 ** _SneaselXRiolu_**

 ** _Dating start? *pulls up poster of 2 characters from SU kissing* *relizes my mistake and flips it to reveal Sans and Frisk.*_**

 ** _Also, "Wild Sneasel appears! What will you do? Fight: Brick break, Item: Master ball x99, Run?"_**

 _RT Sans_ : G-GH... Just wait a bit! *blushing furiously*

 **OOO! I GOT THIS! Obviously master ball it since there are only nearly 65 legendaries out there, I can spare a master ball, and sneasels can b-**

 _Flowey_ : FIGHT IT.

 ** _AkumaNoKiseki_**

 ** _Welp, time to bring RT papyrus. (not to be confused with reapertale)_**

 _RT Sans_ : RT Papyrus...? Ah, Reset Papyrus...? He'd be... Pretty much the same as here. Just... A bit less spaghetti loving and more attached to Frisk than Sans... And we don't really wanna copy.. (In fact think I saw that girl escort D Papyrus out after he forgot everything...)

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _I'm the no to the extra characters, you misread it, I was sad that you left out like 3 ma in characters that get extra questions._**

 **I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT SENPAI. ;-;**

 ** _Guest:_**

 ** _Yo MTT! Have you ever met Underfell MTT? (If not you really should he needs a confidance boost) Also Undyne, how many times have you burned your. House down due to cooking?_**

 _Mettaton_ : Underfell me? No, I haven't met them... If they need a confidance boost then I will be more than happy to meet them and cheer their poor soul up!

 _Undyne_ : ... Next question.

 ** _Nichelle_**

 ** _this is for sans mostly..._**

 ** _What kind of shoes does a froggit wear?..._**

 ** _Open Toad._**

 ** _also to Sans: I promise to NEVER reset my undertale playthrough. I got the happiest of happy ends so I am not mucking it up for you. all the loves. *hugs Sans and hurries out*_**

 _Sans_ : *chuckles* Nice one kiddo. I find you to be quite ribbiting. *winks*

 _Papyrus_ : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS... HOW COME YOU HAD TO WAKE UP TO MAKE SUCH AN AWFUL PUN?

 _Sans_ : Thought I was awake the whole time.

 _Papyrus_ : I MEANT FAKE WAKE UP.

 _Sans_ : Well, what if I toad you I was half asleep?

 _Papyrus_ : ... *drops on couch* I AM DONE WITH YOUR PUNS.

 _Sans_ : *Chuckles some more* Heh heh... Oh, and hey.. Nichelle, right? ... Thanks. I know it might not be easy to make that promise and keep it, but if you do keep it... Thanks. I appreciate it. *Gives a hug back before humanoid textbox leaves*

 _RT Sans_ : *still laughing in the background from the puns and joke*

 ** _thunder82014_**

 ** _Lets have everyone who can cook make some .SPAGHETTI!_**

*Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Frisk, and RT Sans rush to the kitchen*

 _Sans_ : *lazily follows*

 ** _CLASSIFIED_**

 ** _What does frisk think of i ship him wil toriel_**

 **FRIIIIIIIIISK! ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRST PLEASE!**

 _Frisk_ : *pokes head out of kitchen* Oh? Uh... Wait, who is he talking about? Which he? i mean, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, what...? Me...? People do tend to think I look a bit like a boy... *goes back into kitchen*

 _ **Jhon of Onett**_

 _ **Heyz, guys! I'm so happy one of these exists! I love Undertale, even though I don't own it because I have no computer. Anyway, here's some questions for my favorite characters!**_

 _ **Adriel: Do you, or did you, love Chara, even though she (yes, I think Chara is a girl and Frisk is a boy) later turned into a PURELY EVIL MONSTER that controlled Frisk in the Genocide route and killed everyone? (This is my OTP shipping for Undertale.)**_

 _ **Chara: Why exactly did you turn evil? Also, why do you hate humans? I'm a human (mostly). Do you hate me?**_

 _ **Muffet (can you put her in?): How is your spider bakery doing on the surface?**_

 _ **Frisk: WHY U ALLOW CHARA TO CONTROLL YOU IN THE GENOCIDE ROUTE?!**_

 _ **Flossy: Why are you so mean? Also, if you're only half of Asriel's soul (the bad half with all of his bad thoughts), HOW ARE YOU HERE? And if monsters like you can survive with only half a soul, HOW COME ASRIEL CAN'T?!**_

 _ **Reset: Hey! How come you and regular Sans can exist at the same time without the time-space-continuum imploding?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm done here! Really excited for the next chapter! BYE GUYS!**_

 _Asriel_ : Love Chara...? ... If you ship us then... Then you mean romantically right?

 _Chara_ : *leaaaans in with interest*

 _Asriel_ : Uh... *whispers* well... Yeah... I mean.. You don't exactly just stop loving someone. Even when they do such terrible things.. It's not easy to stop. It won't ever be easy.

 _Chara_ : Why...? Why did I do it? Why do I hate you...? Our race...? ... *looks down at ground* ... *stares* ... *smiles widely* I have my own reasons...

 **Sure, gimmie a moment... A long moment... Sadly she'll be here next chapter.. I... I... Have a fear of spiders... B-But I'll make sure one delivers a letter for your question at the end! *Hesitant poof***

 _Frisk_ : *pokes head back out of kitchen* When you're being possessed it's not like I had a say in it, I'm sorry! *goes back in*

 _Flowey_ : can't feel compassion, so why would I be NICE? Idiot. I'm here because textboxes like you asked for me to be here! And I'm not a monster. Nor am I human. In fact, I don't even have a soul. Just a large amount of determination... As for how I remember everything Asriel does... How I'm a PART of him...? ... It'd be so much more interesting if you came up with your own answer. *winks in a friendly manner*

 _Reset_ : *leaves kitchen with a pot filled with water* Well, as you know, space-time is a mathematical model that joins time and space into a single idea that is called a continuum. Wherever an important quantity of matter exists, it bends the geometry of spacetime. That's kind of the basics of it for those who don't know. Anyway, surprisingly, this four-dimensional continuum seems to have a small flaw in it I guess you can say. Because Sa-

 _Sans_ : *steps out of kitchen* Magic. *steps back in*

 _Reset_ : ... R-Really..? I thought we were supposed to be the nerdy ones! *follows*

 _Napstablook_ : Next... oohh... Wait... That's it... That's all the questions we got... Oh... I was about to make a mistake... I'm sorry...

 _Asriel_ : Don't worry Napstablook! We'll get new ones so-

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _Alphys_ : U-UNDYNE!

 _Sans_ : Holy sh-...!

 _Papyrus_ : UNDYNE! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE SPAGHETTI!

 _Frisk_ : O-oh no...!

 _RT Sans_ : WHY IS IT ON FIRE?!

 _Mettaton_ : MY LEGS!

 _Chara_ : *sits up* explosives!? :D

 _Flowey_ : *shoots up* F-Fire?! :c

 _Asriel_ : ... Oh no... Uh... W-We'll be right back textboxes!

*an hour later* 

_Sans_ : *wiping a burnt noodle off jacket sleeve*

 _Undyne_ : *plops on couch, hugging Alphys while doing so*

 _Mettaton_ : Well that could have gone better... *still cleaning already spotless legs*

 _RT Sans_ : So that's all? No more questions?

 _Flowey_ : Do you SEE anymore textboxes?

 _RT Sans_ : ... S-So... Uh... That means... *grabs Frisk by the sleeve and pulls away*

 _Frisk_ : Wh- Hey! reset!

 _Papyrus_ : OH! RIGHT! THEY'RE DATE! HAVE FUN YOU TWO!

 _Sans_ : ...

...

*spider slowly crawls in holding up a paper that says "Gud."


	7. A date and question

_RT Sans_ : *Stops in front of a door* Not like we can leave the house. So sorry kiddo but we'll have to just spend it in my room. *Opens door* Not going to be that big of an issue since I uh, heard you dated Papyrus in his room so it's fine right? Just don't get _frisky_ on me.

 _Frisk_ : *follows in* It's... A nice room. A bed... A box... And nightstand... And a dog?

 _RT Sans_ : Well, if my hunch is correct, this is your universe, right? So if I'm staying here just for a short while, why bother moving a bunch of belongings I don't have into here?

 _Frisk_ : Fair point... *closes door* So... Dating start...?

 _RT Sans_ : Sure thing. *flops backwards on bed and picks up white napping dog* Don't got anything other than these clothes. And you're looking quite... *grin grows* _fetching_ anyway.

 _Frisk_ : Oh, you do make some puns...

 _RT Sans_ : Yeah. But not as much as your Sans. So there's that.

 _Frisk_ : Alright... ... Don't really know how to do a date in a room without enthusiasm like Papyrus'...

 _RT Sans_ : Eh, just think of it as hanging out if you want. Hell, you can ask me some questions if you want. Get to know each other. That's... Part of a date, right?

 _Frisk_ : I usually don't do the talking though... *sits next to on bed*

 _RT Sans_ : That's fine. I'll do the barking then. *pets dog* So first off kid, you and Papyrus... You guys... Related in any way?

 _Frisk_ : *shakes head*

 _RT Sans_ : In a relationship...? If you are then... Well... Ouch. Gotta stop then...

 _Frisk_ : *shakes head*

 _RT Sans_ : Good, then just best friends... Said it before but wanted to be sure, ya know? Don't wanna rattle anyone's bones. Then... Uh, you're friends with everyone there, right?

 _Frisk_ : *nods*

 _RT Sans_ : And you never... Seem to... Snap?

 _Frisk_ : *nods*

 _RT Sans_ : And Chara... Is like an evil you?

Frisk: *nods*

RT Sans: ... That's weird...

 _Frisk_ : *Smiles*

 _RT Sans_ : ... Just because I said I talked doesn't mean you can't verbally respond...

Frisk: you said you'd do ALL the barking though.

 _RT Sans_ : heh... Come on, we both know it would be impawssible for a guy as lazy as me to go on and on... These questions are already making me dog tired. So you're up.

 _Frisk_ : ... *pouts slightly but sits up straighter* Okay... What are the people from your universe like..?

 _RT Sans_ : Uh... Kind of the same as here... But different. They all look the same. They are still interested in the same things. Just... different. Different towards me at least.

 _Frisk_ : What's Papyrus like?

 _RT Sans_ : Cheerful, energetic, careful though and listens to you like a strangely obedient puppy. First time we ever really interacted he was very, VERY careful of me.

 _Frisk_ : Undyne?

 _RT Sans_ : Tried to gut me like a fish. Due to some confusion and false rumors, we are not on each other's good side.

 _Frisk_ : Alphys?

RT Sans: ... Let's not talk about her.

 _Frisk_ : Toriel?

 _RT Sans_ : Kindest friend I got. Kinder than you.

 _Frisk_ : Mettaton?

 _RT Sans_ : Same thing as here, but way more attached to you. After all, a human on tv seems to get a bunch of views...

 _Frisk_ : Asgore?

 _RT Sans_ : Big fluffy pushover.

 _Frisk_ : Me?

 _RT Sans_ : You...? ... You... *eyes darken* ... You... haha... It's... mixed feelings with you. Sometimes you kill me, sometimes you try to bring me over on a date, you help me with puzzles occasionally, and you know a lot more of the resets than I do. We can pretty much say... You and that Chara person... Share a body. So your personality takes a full on turn sometimes. Kinda why I hate and like you.

 _Frisk_ : How did that happen...?

 _RT Sans_ : Tsk tsk Frisk. You shouldn't go poking your nose in someone's life TOO much on a first date. Since I'm the only one here, whatever happens in my world can be considered personal... Alright?

 _Frisk_ : Alright...

 _RT Sans_ : ... So hey, we're supposed to give gifts on a date, right?

 _Frisk_ : Oh... Well, I guess. Papyrus gave me spaghetti and Alphys didn't give me anything in the end.

 _RT Sans_ : Then here. *sits up* I probably got you the best gift. Think you'll really... DIG it... *hands over white fluffy dog*

Frisk: A-A dog?

 _RT Sans_ : Come on, it's adorable~! It fits you perfectly kid. Cute pet for a cute kid. *winks*

 _Frisk_ : W-why are you doing all the flirting? *gently takes the dog*

 _RT Sans_ : What do you mean...?

 _Frisk_ : I'm the one who flirts with people! Papyrus, Toriel, Alphys through rp, Asgore that one time he came ov-

 _RT Sans_ : You have got to be _kid_... ding me.

 _Frisk_ : ... *slight giggle* Okay, that was a bit of a stretch...

 _RT Sans_ : *Proud grin* Eh, I got a giggle so I'll call it a win.

 ** _SneaselXRiolu_**

 ** _RT Sans and Frisk on a date!? But from RT Sans, he's dating his "dead," brother's girlfriend. Sans how does this make you feel-?_**

 _Sans_ : ... *eyelights fade to black* ... *no comment*

 ***Poofs back in with Muffet* ALRIGHT! So I got short time and got scared like hell~! So sorry this session was short, we'll answer all questions below this one tomorrow~! I promise~! *steps away from muffet* As for the rest of you, feel free to ask Muffet questions! And oh... For those who reviewed some questions and left a question out, feel free to ask in a PM, alright? :3**


End file.
